Reflections of the Stone
by Uniasus
Summary: The untold stories of the first book.
1. McGonagall at Privet Drive

Hey all! First things first, I have no rights to Harry Potter. Though I do own the chocolate bar in front of me...

Reflections of the Stone started as a writing exercise for me, but I'm planning on turning it into a bunch of ficlets. They will go chronologically through the book, and will be from other character's point of view or will fill in questions we've all been wondering about. Like, what would happen if the twins sent that toilet seat? So enjoy my little musings of the HP world, and if you have any advice to give me, I'll gladly take it. So sit back and enjoy the other side of the Philosopher's Stone in my series, Reflections of the Stone.

* * *

**Reflections of the Stone**

_McGonagall at Privet Drive_

It was quite easy for her to find their address. While Potter was a fairly common name, Dursley was not so and singling down the six families to the one she wanted was no task at all. Number Four Privet Drive. With rumors flying around left and right since the wee hours of the morning she wanted to find out the truth from the one man she would believe more than anyone else, Albus Dumbledore. He was bound to visit the Dursleys; they were the Lily's relatives.

Having never been in the Little Whinging area before, she apperated to a location she was pretty sure was near to the house. As soon as she materialized her formed switched to that of a tabby cat, black rims around its eyes mirroring the shape of her glasses.

She arrived on a street corner and quickly summoned a ma to get her bearings. A car sputtered to life down the street but she paid it no mind. It was only when she heard it approach her location did the map disappear. McGonagall watched it pass her, noticing the driver did a double take. Apparently she hadn't gotten rid of the map soon enough. Oh well, muggles had a way of explaining way the peculiar. She started at the driver, daring him almost to believe she was anything but a normal cat.

The car passed and she turned her attention to the road sign above her head. Privet Drive. Good, now she had her bearings and could locate the exact house. It wasn't that far down the street and the patch of driveway that was dry despite the raining from the previous night indicated that the driver who had passed her musts have been Mr. Dursley.

Strolling down the path to the front door the tabby turned the corner around the house and circled it. The gardens and bushes around the building showed promise, but lacked the attention to them that would merit grounds worthy of a compliment. The house itself was simple; nothing to frou frou about it she was glad to see. Some of the modern muggle houses these days were just too over the top for her tastes.

Her second time around the house involved jumping up on windowsills that provided a view into the house. It would have looked quaint, homey almost if there was not a knick-knack here, a lamp there, or some other thing in the corner that tried to give the appearance of a fairly well off family that was failing to do it's job.

The kitchen scene almost appalled her to the point of gaining a few more gray hairs, though she was salted already with them. The wife was trying to feed her son, who was larger than most children at that age, some sort of baby food from a jar. He was turning his head and squirming about, most of the mush ended up on his cheek. There was that one incident though where it ended up going up the child's nose. The resulting sneeze landed gunk all over the mother's face. Eventually the boy screamed 'won't' at the top of his little lungs while Mrs. Dursley then proceeded to clap her hands and praise him excessively. As a gift for such a new skill she handed him a bottle of milk, chocolate milk at that, utterly failing to get the child on road toward solid food. It was quite obvious that the child would grow up spoiled and most likely fatally overweight.

The tabby leap from her perch disgusted at the scene. Really, she could not understand what cause parents to be so wrapped up around their children's fingers. The garden wall once again found her sitting on it. It gave her a good view of the entire street so there was no way the Dumbledore could slip by her. McGonagall settled down on her haunches to wait for the wizard.

It ended up being a long wait. Her body was starting to feel slightly stiff from sitting still for so long, but it was almost dinner time and still no sign of her quarry. A car came down the street; the same one that passed by her in the morning that had been driven by the man who had taken notice of her. Watching it pull into the driveway on her left, she was proven correct in thinking it belonged to Mr. Dursley. Opening up the driver's door he reached across the seat to grab his briefcase before exiting the vehicle and heading up the house. He paused once he was abreast of the garden gate. "Shoo!" he yelled at the cat, which didn't even twitch a whisker in response. This caused the man to pause for a moment before continuing toward the house, a look of an almost pensive quality on his face.

Eyes rimed in square black markings followed him up the reminder of the way to the door. It was obvious that he recognized her from the morning, but she had a feeling that it was only because it was one odd thing in a series of them. She wondered what he had witnessed during the day, how cautious – or rather not – her fellow magic users were being.

That was soon answered. After dinner while the wife put the tyke to bed, Mr. Dursley turned on the television and he was just in time to catch the evening news. In a blink of an eye the cat had positioned itself on the ledge outside the window, able to see both the screen and face of the man watching it. There was tale of a number of owls being seen during the daylight. That made her wonder. Usually the owls knew to keep out of site, so either the mail today was really heavy or the owls them selves had noticed the change in the world and were celebrating in their ways. In addition to that, there were enough reports of shooting stars that it was mentioned on the weather. It had to have been quite some display of magic for that to happen. Of course, the muggles passed it off as fireworks but still, it set her on edge. Maybe it would have been better to help regulate all the activity today instead of sit on the garden wall. There really had been no true point to it; she suspected that Dumbledore wanted both of them at home when he came by so her day could have been spent elsewhere. Still, one could never know about Dumbledore.

What grabbed the tabby's attention though was the fact that all this seemed new to her observee. So what did he see while at work that day? Mrs. Dursley stepped into the room with two cups of tea and McGonagall heard her husband mention the Potters. She stiffened immediately, back so rigid it could have been tied to a piece of cold marble. It was obvious that sure a topic was taboo and she wanted to know why it was brought up. So the large man mentioned some of the things on the news and added that he had seen people dressed strangely in town. _The idiots! _the professor thought. They should have known better and gone out with muggle clothes on! Mr. Dursley asked about the name of the Potter's son and his wife answered 'Harry' tersely. The tightness of his face at the response was enough for her guess that he had over heard someone talking about the Potter family. Again, she mentally chastised her peers. Just because He-Should-Not-Be-Named was gone did not mean that they should abandon caution and revel themselves to the world at large!

Mrs. Dursely's tone and posture made it evident that the topic was not going to be discussed further and the topic changed to smaller things. Once again the garden wall was occupied by the just shy of nine-pound animal, its gaze surveying Privet Drive. She remained that way for quite some time, staring at the far corner of the street. Some feeling toward her that was where Dumbledore would show up. The Dursleys went to bed around ten with still no sign of whom she was waiting for. She had thought that things would be explained in person to these normal folks about what had happened, but still there wasn't a sign of his beard. Midnight was approaching, and the near it came the more tense she felt. Surely he was coming?

Five before midnight a man suddenly appeared on the corner of the street. She narrowed her eyes, watching him in the light given off by the streetlights that lined the road. It was Dumbledore alright. She recognized him by his long beard, crooked nose, and half moon glasses; by the tool he pulled out the extinguished all the lamps in the area, but most of all by the atmosphere that he carried himself. He looked harmless, old but his steps were light, eye alert, and an aura escaped him that said he was not someone to be trifled with. Albus Dumbledore walked down the street and sat on the wall next to the car.

"Fancy see you here, Professor McGonagall."

She quickly transformed back into her birthed form, that of an old witch with graying hair who still had the pizzazz to bend school kids to her will. "How did you know it was me?"

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

* * *

So, what did you think? Good, bad, so-so? Let me know. I haven't done anything Harry Potter before. I do want to thank my Beta, RubyRoze for helping out on this. Love you lots hun!


	2. Hagrid at Godric's Hollow

**Reflections of the Stone**

_Hagrid at Godric's Hollow_

He knew he wasn't the most…gifted with magical talents, even before his wand had been snapped. As such he could never quite understand why Dumbledore was so good to him and had a spot for him amongst the people he most trusted. He wasn't very useful and thus tried to do his best in whatever task was beset upon him. They were mainly mundane things connected with his position at Hogwarts but every so often things of greater importance were given to him. Especially during these last eleven years in which You-Know-Who was active.

That night he had woken up to the feeling of claws on his face. The pain made him sit upright quickly and glance around wildly. He noticed Fawks on his lower legs and when he blinked the bird had left in a small flame leaving a note behind. Hagrid quickly snatched it up to read while putting on his left boot, wide awake now and knowing something had happened.

_Retrieve Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow._

It was short and to the point, something that made the task even more important, the half giant thought as he made his way up towards the castle, tucking his umbrella in an inner coat pocket. Something big and terrible had happened, must have for Hagid to be sent to get the boy and not one of the other Order members. They could all apperate while he was limited to a portkey. So that meant they had other, more pressing issues to deal with and he didn't want to dwell on the possibilities of what.

But he was also nervous, why go get Harry Potter? He was striding the hall of the school now, heading toward the Room of Requirement. The Potters' had a Secret Keeper so they should be safe from attack. But the spell had to have been broken to allow Hagrid to complete his task. Lily and James must have had the spell broken during a duel and he was sent to hide Harry until a new home could be found yes that had to be it.

He walked in front of a blank wall, thinking of the portkeys Dumbledore had there. On in particular, a plastic Muggle fairy wand would take him to Godric's Hollow and from there he'd go to the Potters'. The door he was waiting for appeared. Hagrid pulled it open and in three strides was aside the object he was thinking of. His hand flashed out to touch it and he felt the familiar feel of a tug behind his navel. The site he saw when he arrived was not what he was expecting.

He was on the outskirts of the town and knew the general location of the Potter residence. The smoke and dust cloud in that direction worried him, forcing his legs into a sprint before ending up at the house underneath the dark cloud he had seen on his arrival.

Half of the building had collapsed and charred marks could be seen on pieces of the interior wall, obvious signs of spell fire. _No, _he thought _NO!_ His thoughts didn't get the time to delve into angst before the cry of child reached his ears. _Harry._ Hagrid raced up the stairs, not bothering with the door seeing it had already been forced open.

The crying led him to a nursery on the second floor, the tears in his eyes slipping down his check bones to wet the carpet. _James is dead. Lily is dead. Harry's alive! Why? What happened? What do I do now? Where should I go? Why isn't the Dark Mark above the house?_

Hagrid scooped up Harry and held his tight to his chest for a moment, his eyes closed and not facing the body of the red head on the floor. The infant continued to cry, reminding the large man that the house around them was by no means safe and he had to get out of town. Most likely to Hogwarts until things could be settled. But how to get back?

He sneaked out of the house as well as he could, the lack of a moon helping to conceal him. The Muggles in the neighborhood had abandoned their window viewpoints and were making their way outside to stare at the wreckage. He heard women crying and calls of "Lily!" and "James!" behind him while he crossed the field behind the house. There was another town over those hills; he could find transportation there.

He had just begun to climb the second hill when a dull light illuminated him. Hagrid froze, hand reaching inside of his pocket before relaxing when he heard his name called out.

"Hagrid!" It was Sirius Black on his motorcycle, with haunted eyes and a nervous way of looking around for enemies.

"Sirius!" Hagrid called. "What happened?" He looked down helplessly at Harry as he started to cry again, the light irritating his young eyes.

"I don't know," Sirus popped the kickstand on the bike and walked over. "I saw the house." He swallowed thickly. "Is that Harry? Can I hold him?"

"Sure, but only for a moment," the half giant handed his bundle over to waiting arms. He watched the black haired man brush hair out of Harry's face and make a shhing sound at the boy. "I was told to get him an' now I've got to return ter Hogwarts."

"Take my bike. You'll be less noticeable and I don't need it right now for what I'm going to do."

"What's that?"

"Don't worry about it." The young man gave Harry back to Hagrid. "Take care of my godson." He was gone with a soft pop.

"Of course," Hagrid's reply went unheard. Quickly, not wanting to waste any more time, he straddled the motorcycle, pressed the button that enabled flight, and took off.

It was just before dawn when he set down on the Hogwarts's grounds. He was grateful for the time. None of the students were up yet, making his arrival unnoticed. He parked the bike behind his hut and then went inside to get something to eat for himself and Harry.

A couple minutes later he got another message from the Headmaster, this one via Patronous. A midnight that night he was to bring Harry to an address in Little Whinging. Shortly after than Minerva McGonagall welcomed herself into the hut, a pinched, stressed look to his features.

"I'm glad to see he's all right, but Lily and James!" the deputy headmistress shook her head in dismay, returning to the table after seeing Harry settled in a crate. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

"Do you know what happened?" Hagrid asked sorrowfully.

"No, there are rumors. Rumors about You-Know-Who wanting to kill Harry but some how the spell backfired and his power broke instead and now he's gone. About how Lily and James are dead."

"The last parts true."

The professor's shoulders slumped. "I don't know about the rest. Albus hasn't told me anything. How about you?"

"Only where ter drop off Harry tonight and it's a Muggle place."

The woman paled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Its what he told me." A shrug accented his comment.

Professor McGonagall stood up with a sigh. "I've got things to do. Make sure you take care of that baby and get there in time."

"Of course."

He watched her tread down the lawn, the weight on her shoulders visibly seen.

When he left it was later than he wanted. He hadn't expected any students to stay out so late because of the weather. Harry gave him little difficultly throughout the day. His crying was easily appeased by the new puppy, Fang, which Hagrid had. Plus he slept most of the time.

The noise of starting Sirius's bike had startled Harry, waking him from his dozing state and causing Hagrid's ears to ring but he soon calmed down after they had reached a steady elevation. He kept trying to turn over to see the landscape and lights down below, causing Hagrid to tighten his one armed grip on the infant. He was wondering if perhaps the boy would have been safer in a pocket, but it was too late to make any such adjustments.

Harry gave tiny baby yawns the brought a smile to Hagrid's face before turning into the man's chest, thumb in mouth, to fall asleep. The half-giant smiled sadly at the boy in his arm. It was too hard to imagine, Lily and James Potter dead and their son being sent off to live in a world apart from where he belonged. He would have liked to have seen Harry grow, would have if the previous nights events had not occurred, but now he didn't know if they would ever see each other again. Professor Dumbledore was a good man who looked out for those who needed it, and if he thought it would be better for baby Harry to live in the nonwizarding world he was not going to argue the point. The hole in is heart would just have to be dealt with.

He was over the right town, but was unable to know which house he was supposed to land at. Glancing to his right he noticed a street devoid of light, most likely the Headmaster's doing. Coming in closer he noticed the sheen of silver hair and reflected starlight on glasses down the street. He waited until he was almost on top of them before descending all the way.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

* * *

**a/n: **Hello all. This thing just begged to be written, I don't think anything I've done has been as quick as this chapter and I kept looking in the book to make sure I got details right. Review please?


End file.
